


The Question of Will

by Dalliance



Series: Introspection [1]
Category: Dokuhime
Genre: Dokuhime - Freeform, F/M, Poison Princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalliance/pseuds/Dalliance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very existence of a pawn depends on being led, told, or forced in their given direction. You coddle, and sometimes even protect your pawns, waiting and vying for the very moment to throw them into their dissolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question of Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charami/gifts).



> This is more of an extended ramble concerning Mao's thoughts when he was at her side during the time she was sick. Eventually I want to start a full-blown story, but for now this is just me experimenting with each of the characters.

But I cannot let you die.

He'd uttered the words very simply, tearing at the blanket lazed sloppily around her withered form. Despite her protests and ignoring the sweat running down his back and face, he loosens her corset and holds to her wrists tight.

Why?

Mao ignores the weak thought, wiping off her sicknesses's sweat with a dry cloth, his breath heavy and labored already from the exposure of her poisonous fumes. She'd stopped resisting him, pallid face wrought with pain and eyes shut tight as she sat up and turned her back to him willingly.

Cannot or will not?

His un-gloved fingertips brush her fare skin, tingling and numb from just the barest touches, but he works quicker, seemingly oblivious to the helpless woman before him. His touches were anything but sensual, the threat of prolonging their contact on purpose to spite her even weak on his tongue.

This woman had corrupted them. His eldest brother Hal, and his youngest, Kait. Though he attempted to pay no mind to Kait, what worried him was the possibility of the princess digging her mundane poisons too deep into his older brother. These were the few types of poison Mao couldn't hide from him or cure, shaking the very foundations of the kingdom he was fighting to build. Their plans were stalling due to her, and yet she'd done nothing but cower as a helpless prisoner of war and abide by their rules like an unbreakable stone.

What made her so dangerous was what she didn't do.

“Put it on,” he requests, holding the clean gown out to her with no intention of allowing her refusal. She takes it without pause, her once fiery locks in dull strings clinging to her reddened face and neck. His back is to her, expression unreadable as her hears her shuffle quickly into the coverup. He slips out two vials from his side pouch, striding up to her side by the bed and tipping her chin up without warning. Her lips part in surprise, and he slips the medicine down her throat quickly, his hands shaking from the prolonged exposure.

This woman may yet ruin Hal. Ruin you.

She was nothing more than an amusing pawn to him, a very insignificant yet vital piece of a plan they'd followed since their father's death. He steps back, breathing heavy and repeating this like a mantra in his head.

Her expression flattens, the eyes that stare ahead suddenly dull. He stumbles slightly, grasping one bedpost for balance as he watches her, eyes narrowed. “You will not die...” Her head lifts, eyes widening at his shaky words. The prince forces a weak half-smile at her, slipping out another vial as his legs shake and he starts to sink to his knees. He brings it to his lips, staring at the grainy medicine with eyes half-lidded as he sinks lower and lower, arms growing as numb and limp as his legs. The medicine slips to the floor, scattering unused as he slumps forward.

I will not let you die.


End file.
